Yokai's EVO
by Akujiki
Summary: Rex Salazar has had a tough life since the Providence incident. Now that he's saved the world, he now has to got to school. How will he react when he finds out the school is full of Monsters? Note: Got idea from Stone-man85's Alien Vampire story, so this will sound similar. Chapters later will sound different.


**I don't really have an excuse for not writing hotel Yokai. Sorry, I just kind of forgot. I will write new chapters this week and for this chapter, I noticed that the generator Rex and Rosario Vampire crossovers aren't that great in my opinion, so I wanted to do one myself. I was inspired by the Ben 10 story Ben 10 Alien Vampire. I give most of the credit Stone-man85 or 10-face paladin, since Stone-man85 created a remake. Now, without further delay, this is Generator Rex and Rosario Vampire crossover: Yokai's E.V.O.**

**Japan Countryside**

The country road in Nagasaki was breathtaking. The landscape was completely green with beautiful rice farms around. Not one piece of technology in sight, well, except for the bus anyways. A small school bus drove down the dirt road on going at a speed around 30 mph. The bus passed by a couple of girls in black uniforms who were riding bikes to their first day of school. The bus looked pretty old, like it belonged in the dump. But for some reason, it seemed to be working just fine.

The bus was completely unoccupied except for the driver his only passenger in the back. The driver looked to be French due to his pencil thin moustache and goatee, but his language spoke otherwise. He was tall, and wearing a blue suit with a green tie and conductors cap. However, the man's clothing seemed to be. The man was very lanky and his posture was hunched over, and his face seemed to be half covered by the shadows but no enough to cover the thin mustache beneath his nose. And the only thing that was sticking out of his mouth was a big cigar as he continuously puffed out smoke with.

His only passenger was a teenage boy at the age of fifteen, average height, Meso-American, with short black hair with blue outlines combed up at the front, brown eyes, and slightly tanned skin. He appeared to be physically fit and many would look past him from first appearance because to most people, he appeared to be completely average. He was dressed in a white button up shirt, with a red tie and green jacket, along with a pair of khaki brown pants and orange and white sneakers. He also had on him an orange, red, and white duffel bag with him. Though the thing that stood out the most was his goggles he wore on his head. This boy was named Rex Salazar.

Rex had changed in the 6 years since the event in Rhode Island that changed his life forever. Years ago, his brother Caesar was part of an elite group of scientists that built small machines that would help cure the human body of any disease. His brother had accidentally set off an explosion of these microscopic machines called nanites in the city of Providence. Rex was one of them affected and was given the omega nanite. It helped Rex retain his human form while giving him special abilities

Rex used to be impulsive and ready to jump into a fight without a strategy. He had an ego to match his impatient streak. Of course, he was kept under surveillance by Providence and the White Knight. He had a better head on his shoulders now that he left Providence after curing the world of E.V.O.s and he was allowed to do as he pleased with his life. Of course, Rex still needed to go to school, so his older brother sent him to a foreign school in Japan.

He sighed contently, as a small smile emerged from his face. 'Rex…' he thought to himself as he watched the countryside pass him by, 'you're on your way to becoming a high school student….'

**Providence April 14****th****, 2013**

"_Japan, huh?" Said Bobo as he was testing out some of the new equipment._

_Bobo was an expert gunman chimpanzee and one of Rex's best friends. He was always wearing the same blue and yellow attire. He wasn't the sharpest out of Providence, but Rex seemed to always go to him for advice_

"Yea, _I know," Rex sighed. "I mean, Caesar calls me during my vacation time that I was still a minor and explaining why I needed to go to high school. He still never told me why a Japanese academy."_

"_That's what I want to know," said Bobo. "You're not exactly the brightest guy out there."_

"_Well, don't be so sure," a voice came from the door. "Japan is notorious for strange activity. It wouldn't surprise me if your brother wanted to do some research on some of these strange occurrences of 'monsters' invading the cities." The Voice came from a tall man in a green suit with dark brown hair and eyes. He carried two swords with him while also sporting dark tinted sunglasses. This was agent Six, Rex's role model and one of the best agents to Providence._

"_You think so?" Rex pondered._

"_'Monster' activity?" asked Bobo suspiciously. "Like Godzilla?"_

"_Not exactly," Six answered. "There have been occasions where some people would say that people with shapeshifting abilities have been destroying public property. Sounds like you missed a couple of E.V.O.s"_

"_Really?" Rex gaped. "How'd we miss that?"_

"_Well, they started small," Six answered. "They seem to have a hiding place that we can't seem to track. Every tracker placed on them goes off the radar once they get away._"

_"__That's... Strange," Bobo enquired as he turned to Rex. "So where is this school he's sending you to?"_

"_Some place called Yokai Academy," Rex answered, as he looked at the sheet he had been given. "Doesn't tell me where the place is, or anything else for that matter. Just where I can be picked up."_

**Present Time**

Hey, young man," the bus driver suddenly spoke up, in a voice that would make piss their pants. Rex shot out of his flashback as the driver continued to talk, "So… you gonna be a freshmen in Yokai Academy, eh?"

"Uh, yeah," Rex answered. He cocked an eyebrow as he thought, 'Man. This guy's been silent the whole day, and all of a sudden he starts talking. He could give Van Kliess a run for his money in the voice fear factor...'

The driver then chuckled a bit as he spoke up once again, "Then you'd better prepare yourself. It's not exactly a school for everyone…" he turned his head to the side. Rex didn't notice it, but the man's left eye glowed an eerie white as a smirk showed up, "… This school is considered a place for the wicked."

At that very moment, the bus was approaching a darkened tunnel, as Rex thought over what he said.

Once the bus exited the tunnel, it stopped close by, allowing Rex to get off, as he surveyed the area all around him.

There was deep blue sky and a dead forest in the view of the young man. Next to him was a scarecrow-like sign which the name 'Yokai Academy' had been engraved onto it in Japanese. The nearby forest was black and leafless as though it was lifeless. To the right of the young man was a cliff which dropped into a vast red ocean. The scenery and the young man's nerves weren't helped by the flock of crows circling over his head.

"Okay Rex," the young man sighed to himself as he took in the scenery. "You've faced zombies, E.V.O.s, and even Van Kliess, creepy could this place be?"

The driver then sat back down in the driver's seat, chuckling at seeing the boy's uneasiness written all over him, and spoke out some valuable words of wisdom. "Just be careful, kiddo." he then gave him one final smirk as he closed the doors, and then drove off back to the tunnel.

Rex sighed. "Oh well, might as well start heading out."

Slinging his bag over his right shoulder, Rex used his nanites to transform his legs into his hover bike and headed out towards the only building in the distance. Maybe if he was lucky he would find someone who could tell him what to do.

**A Little While Later**

Traveling through the landscape was a little freaky. The place had a weird aura of fear around it, and Rex didn't like it one bit. Still, this might be what the students in Japan liked so he had no real reason to complain. He noticed that numerous tombstones were littering the scenery, making him wonder if there was a battle ground that the school was built upon.

"Looks like it's out of a horror movie or something," Rex shivered. A chorus of caws startled the poor boy as he looked up. In the branches, watching down upon him was a murder of crows, with glowing red eyes. "Okay… creepy crows live here. No big deal." He gulped as he continued onward, "Is this even the right way?"

"Look out!" someone cried out loudly.

"Huh?" Rex blinked. By the time his mind processed what was said, he had already turned around. His eyes widened at what he saw a bike barreling towards him.

_Crash!_

"Ow," Rex groaned. His hover bike was in pieces but he knew he could make another. He was flat on his stomach and feeling the pain from the impact. Last he saw, some girl on a bike had barreled into him. It reminded him of when he and Van Kliess had last tangled.

"I'm sorry," a soft female voice groaned. "Are you okay?"

Rex rubbed his head and sat up. However, as he did, he took notice of the bike's rider. There, getting up from the crash, nearly an inch from his face, was the most beautiful girl you would have ever set your eyes upon. She had pallid white skin, was about fifteen years of age, and a very pretty face with long pink hair that went down her back, a few bangs brushed to the right, with a slim and slender figure, and wearing a uniform similar to his, except with a short green plaid skirt, and her emerald green eyes that nearly sparkled as the light touched them. But her most distinguishing feature was what she had around her neck. A black leather chocker that had a silver cross hanging from it and beads connecting from the chain to the choker.

Rex stared at her in complete awe, but snapped out of it as he felt another surge of pain from the bike crash. "Don't worry about it," he managed to groan out. "I'm used to it. You okay?" He was glad for those Japanese language lessons from Agent Holiday now.

"Yes," the girl nodded. "I'm so sorry. I'm a little anemic so I sometimes have fainting spells."

Rex had to admit, Japanese girls were really something else compared to some girls back home. Especially this one considering he couldn't take his eyes off her. "It's no problem," Rex chuckled. "Just be careful next time. Here, let me help you up."

"Oh, thank you," the girl smiled to him. Standing up, he took the girl's hand and helped her to her feet. The two were standing close before the girl's eyes seemed to glaze over.

"Uh…you okay?" Rex blinked in confusion, taking notice of the girl's current state.

"Yes," the girl sighed, but looked to him as she noticed a small trickle of blood coming from his forehead. "Oh no, you're bleeding."

"Bleeding?" Rex questioned. 'How can I be bleeding? Are my nanites not working?' but then felt something warm trickle down his face. He rubbed it off, and felt around his head, pulling back to see just a small smudge stain of blood on it. Realizing he wasn't in pain, he shrugged it off, "Strange, I'm not supposed to-" but then he stopped as he looked at the girl in front of him. She held in her hand a small hankerchief, probably about to help clean or mend the wound, but she appeared in a trance, smiling almost satisfied, and slowly making her way towards him.

Rex chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his head as she was almost too close, and nervously asked, "Um… what are you doing?"

As soon as she was only inches away, she leaned closer to him, and looked to his eyes, as if she was in a daze, "I'm sorry. It's just… you… you smell so nice."

"Uhhhh, thanks?" Rex blinked. When she looked down, he took a small whiff her hair. He smiled a little, taking in the aroma of this girl, 'Wow. She smells amazing. Wait what?' His train of thought stopped as soon as he saw that the girl leaned in closer. "Hey, what are-"

"I'm sorry," the girl sighed softly. "But…I'm…a vampire." She opened her mouth wide to reveal two fangs and pressed her face into his neck. She then quickly dug her teeth into his neck and bit down, puncturing his skin and drawing out blood.

CHUUU!

"Ugh!" Rex groaned in pain. He struggled for a moment before the girl backed away, looking mortally embarrassed. "Hey! Why'd you bite me?"

"I'm so sorry!" the girl blushed profusely, acting embarrassed about him. She fidgeted with her fingers and twirled her foot in the dirt, smiling embarrassed by what she had done, but still looked at him as she answered, "It's just… well, your blood smelled so nice, and I couldn't help myself! I really am sorry!"

Rex grimaced as he checked the wound. He was found that his nanites had reconstructed his skin so the bite marks disappeared. Glad to see you guys are working again,' But putting that aside, he looked to the girl and asked, "So, uh, what's your name?"

"Yes. I am Moka Akashiya," the girl smiled with a bow.

"The name's Rex Salazar," Rex grinned. "Or is it Salazar Rex over here? I forget sometimes."

"You're foreign?" asked Moka, who was surprised to hear that. "Where are you from?"

"From the United States of America," Rex grinned. "It's nice to meet you." But then he stopped for a moment, almost a bit surprised to ask the next question, "So…are you really a vampire?"

"Yea..." Moka nodded shyly. But rather, it seemed like she looked a bit worried if he would give her the wrong answer, "Do you…hate vampires?"

He seemed a bit surprised by that question, but answered truthfully to her. "Not really." Rex answered quickly. He didn't want to upset the girl, especially since she was rather attractive. "I've never met a vampire before. I thought they didn't exist."

"Oh," Moka blinked. She found it a little strange due to most people she knew knew about her kind. But setting that aside, she smiled. "Well, we do exist, and I don't think we're anything like that. I'm living proof!" she giggled, then asked, "Well, if you don't hate vampires... would you like to be my friend?"

Rex seemed stunned that such girl would want to be friends with him. "Is that a trick question?" Moka tilted her head not understanding what he meant. "It means yes."

"Really?!" Moka gasped in delight. With a quick movement, she tackled him into a hug. "Thank you! I was so worried that I wouldn't know anyone here!"

"Well, at least home is near for you," Rex grinned, as he shrugged, "I'm a long way from home, so having a friend is something good for someone like me."

"You're right," Moka nodded understanding his situation. Rex was a long way from home. She was just a couple of cities away from her home. He was just as much in need of a friend as she was. He was probably hiding it better than her though.

**Yokai Academy**

It was only a little while later, but both of them had reached the school. The school wasn't like any other high school he's seen before. This looked to be a relic from the 1700's. It looked like a combination of castles mixed with churches, and was as large as ten football fields. With its six story window doorway and impressive six story height, it would have passed on as a college to anyone else. There was even a huge clock tower in place in the back, for all to see the time and heard the chime of the bell goes off as soon as the Class Bell would go off. Teenagers of all shape and sizes were entering the school, just as the late bell rang.

It had taken him some time, but Rex managed to find his classroom. He and Moka unfortunately got separated at the welcoming ceremony since she had to find her bike and he needed to get there fast. It was then a rapid assignment and here he was.

"Okay!" the teacher beamed. "Welcome to Yokai Academy!"

Rex had to admit that if he had a teacher like this back home, he would have paid better attention. This teacher appeared to be Caucasian but had a mixture of Asian in her, with lovely skin and a bombshell figure. She had short blonde hair, a spaghetti strap top and a short skirt. She sported a pair of cute glasses on her face, and parts of her hair looked like cat ears. It could have been possible they were cat ears considering they twitched like actual ears. To top it off, a cat's tail was sticking out from her skirt.

"I'll be your homeroom teacher this year, Miss Nekonome!" the catty teacher continued to announce.

"As everyone guessed, this is a school for monsters! Now, like it or not, humans run the world and we have to learn to coexist with them," Miss Nekonome explained. "This is the purpose of Yokai Academy, to coexist with the human world!"

Rex almost fell out of his seat as he heard her continue on. 'Is this a school for E.V.O.s? No wonder my brother wanted me to attend here!'he thought.

"But sensei," a male student by Rex interrupted. "Can't we just eat the humans? I could start with the cute girls." everyone turned their attention to a boy, around fifteen, built like a line backer, and dressed in biker gear of sorts. He had brown hair slicked back, piercing on his face, and kept licking his lips like some kind of sicko rapist. Rex frowned at that comment. It was guys like him who gave E.V.O.s a bad name. It was no wonder that people were afraid of them. People like the guy who spoke kept thinking they could do whatever they wanted because of power.

"That's silly!" Miss Nekonome sighed. "You won't be finding any humans here! All of the teachers and students are monsters!"

'But Sensei,' Rex thought to himself. He looked to his right to where the student that asked about the human eating. 'I'm gonna have to watch myself around that guy,' however, he looked away to avoid attention, as the student cocked an eyebrow in suspicion, and licked his tongue out menacingly in his direction. He looked away, hiding his face in a book, as he grimaced and groaned, 'Definitely gonna have to watch out for this one.'

"And even if a human wandered in here through the barrier that protects this school… " Miss Nekonome explained, but still with a smile on her face, "… they would be put to death."

Rex almost lost it this time, 'What? I thought she said this place was about co-existence!'

"Well, say whatever you want," the student pointed out, "But ever since, I've been smelling' a human in here the whole time."

'Great, ugly can smell me,' He probably theorized about bathing in cologne just to hide his human scent.

"This brings us to rule number one!" Miss Nekonome spoke loudly. "You are not allowed to reveal your true forms to anyone! Not even to your fellow students! We are here to learn how to coexist with humans so please keep your true forms a secret."

'That's a releif,' Rex grinned. 'For me, that is.'

His thoughts then drifted to the cute vampire girl he'd met, Moka Akashiya. 'I wonder if Moka is doing well in her class. With her looks she's gonna be pretty popular.' Rex had to admit that he wouldn't have minded dating Moka. She wasn't just pretty, but also sweet and kind. Then his thoughts from the past fluttered his mind and it brought him to a frown. He sighed in despair and smiled sadly as he remembered someone very important in his life that he blamed himself for.

"I'm sorry!" a familiar voice spoke up as the door opened. "I got lost after the ceremony, and well…sorry I'm late!"

"That's okay," Miss Nekonome smiled. "Just take a seat anywhere."

Rex looked to see who had come in and his smile returned. 'Speak of the devil,' he thought as he saw Moka herself enter. She strolled in the classroom, catching her breath, after apparently running to find her classroom. All of the boys in the room, save for Rex, seemed to drop into trances as they watched her try to find a desk.

"That hair…"

"Those eyes…."

"That body…."

"I must have her," one of the boys drooled. "She's just so…"

"BEAUTIFUL!" the collected boys roared. The only one who wasn't was Rex and he was chuckling softly. Apparently Moka was going to be more popular than he thought. Though it wouldn't be too hard, considering he had fallen the same way like the others did. It was almost as if she had this aura around here that drew any male in, and she didn't even know she had it, let alone could control it.

As Moka seemed frightened by all the loud guys in the room hooting and hollering towards her, Rex decided to be a friend and blew a sharp whistle. The entire class stopped and all looked in his direction "Hey, Moka," Rex smiled, as he lightly waved at her. "Glad you could make it."

"Rex?" Moka blinked as she turned to see who had addressed her. Once she saw who it was, she broke out in a huge smile when she recognized his face. "Oh, Rex! It is you!" Leaping forward, Rex found himself on the ground as he was grabbed in a hug by his vampire friend, "I'm so glad we're in the same class together!"

He couldn't help but grin. He liked how Moka greeted her friends. 'I could get used to this.'

"Hey! Who is that guy!?"

"How does a gaijin get a hug!?"

"I heard their weak!"

"JUST WHO IS THIS GUY?!"

Rex just had to give nervous smile and chuckled at the form of attention he was getting from this small action. He thought this was a great way to start the year.

**Later on**

"Wow!" Moka gasped as she took in one of the main hallways of the school. "This place is so immaculate (clean) and pretty!"

After class, Moka had wanted to explore the school and explain to Rex how some things in Japanese schools worked. She wasn't sure how much he knew about the school system in the east, so she took in on herself to explain things to him.

Rex was quickly learning that Moka was a lot stronger than she looked. Way stronger. That was made evident when she looked her arms around his, and easily pulled him around to give him a tour of the place. He was also learning that Moka's charm wasn't solely limited to the boys in their class. Everywhere they went, Rex could see jaws drop and eyes bulge as Moka went past them even from some of the girls.

He could also hear their whispers. They were either gawking over how cute Moka was, or were grumbling about how he was holding hands with her. A couple were really pissed off that it was a foreigner that she was deciding to spend her time him. Six warned that some Japanese weren't exactly thrilled with foreigners mostly due to Nagasaki and Hiroshima so Rex figured he had to watch his back. Though considering that all the guys were glaring daggers at him for just being around Moka, it wasn't the fact that he was American that pissed them off.

They soon stopped at a vending machine for some drinks. When the drinks fell out, the two simultaneously reached to grab their respective choice. Though their hands slightly brushed each other, they both pulled back. Not from the drinks but from the touch; it wasn't an act of hatred as Rex thought as he blushed a bit from the experience, as he looked to Moka, who was equally blushing.

She turned to him, and smiled, "Oh, Rex. You're so silly." And playfully pushed him.

However, Rex didn't count on the strength in that push, considering he crashed into the wall. Nearly feeling like he left an imprint in there, he got up and rubbed his soaring backside, 'Jesus! She might be stronger than Knuckles!.'

After a moment of recovery, they got their drinks any way and sat down on a bench nearby. Rex got himself what he could guess was root beer while Moka got herself a can of tomato juice. She told him that, aside from blood, that she loved tomato juice.

"So, how do you like Yokai Academy?"

He answered, "It's a whole lot different from how I used to be schooled back where I come from. We had it more technologically advanced; this place doesn't even have a calculator, just this thing." He then pulled out an abacus out of his backpack.

She chuckled and asked, "So, do you like it?"

"What's not to like?" Rex shrugged, "My brother always told me to take any new opportunity that I can."

"You and your brother sound really close," Moka admired.

Rex nodded, "We are but not until recently."

"Why?" asked Moka.

"Um…" Rex gulped, realizing he would probably need a cover story. He decided to change the subject, "That's a… pretty long story." A very long one. One that involved monsters, robots, evil computers, and even mutant hobos who could destroy a building just by looking at it.

The two were silent for a moment, taking a sip from their beverages, until Moka decided to bring up some more subject to get to them both to talk again. "You know, I just noticed this, but you speak Japanese pretty well," Moka noticed aloud.

Rex nodded at that, as he smiled, "I have Holiday to thank for that."

"Holiday?" Moka asked.

"She's, well, sort of like an older sister." Rex replied quickly.

As she listened to him, Moka couldn't help but envy Rex. He was close with his family, unlike herself. She really wished her family was like Rex's. From what he said about his brother, and the smile on his face whenever he talked about them, they sounded like good people.

As they were talking, that same long-haired young man with a lip piercing came around the corner and leaned on the wall behind Moka, getting both their attention. "Hey, there, Sexy," the boy said as he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed, and looking at Moka. "Moka Akashiya, right? Man, looks like I'm not the only one who thinks you're cute."

"Um, thanks," Moka nodded, gulping nervously at this fellow. "And… you are?"

"The name's Saizou. Saizou Komiya," the boy introduced with a grin. "I'm one of your classmates."

"Oh," Moka nodded, still rather feeling nervous around this guy. "Good to meet you…I think."

"Yeah, I remember, too. You're the one who suggested we eat all the humans," Rex sweat dropped.

"I'm sure. By the way," Saizou grinned before he reached out and suddenly grabbed Rex by the collar of his jacket. Moka gasped in shock as Rex struggled with the other teen's strength. "Why is a girl like you hanging out with a complete numb nuts like this?"

"No, leave him alone," Moka pleaded.

Rex was starting to get pissed. Right now, any of his machines could take out Saizou; whether it was his smack hands, the B.F.S., maybe even the slam cannon or the punk busters (his giant robot feet) could do it. Well, maybe not any of them. His battle saw was only good cutting limbs. Then, he remembered something he saw on TV. He just hoped it worked.

He reached his legs up and kicked Saizou's chest. Saizou grunted and let go of Rex who landed on his feet. Rex rubbed the wrinkles out of his jacket and returned Saizou's glare with his own. "Don't try that again." Moka immediately got between Rex and Saizou. "I'm sorry, but we're in a hurry! Bye!" She grabbed Rex's arm and dragged the protesting American friend away quickly to safety.

Meanwhile, Saizou just glared at the two disappearing, even as a can of unopened tomato juice rolled to his feet. Suddenly, a long whip like tongue lashed out at the can, and snatched it up. A big gooey splash sound was heard as tomato juice splattered on the ground, like human blood.

**School Rooftops**

Taking refuge on the academy's rooftop, were most teens would go to get away, Moka took a moment to catch her breath while Rex tried to smooth his uniform out or make sure that all his bones were put together right. He was also trying to keep his temper in check. The pink-haired vampire girl could tell that he really hated bullies.

"Wow! That was scary!" Moka sighed. She turned to her friend. "Weren't you scared at all?"

"Nah," Rex grinned. "Believe it or not, there are way scarier things than him." Memories of how he fought off zombies and the Alpha nanite appeared back in his mind. Luckily he'd always had help. Either from providence, or that one kid with the weird watch who showed when he started fighting back.

"Wow, you sure are brave!" Moka smiled brightly.

"Ah, don't mention it," Rex smiled.

Moka didn't think she could smile any brighter if she tried. Rex was really turning out to be a wonderful friend, "Still, I don't want my only friend to get in trouble."

"What do you mean your only friend?" asked Rex in confusion. "I would have figured a nice girl like you would have made a whole mob of friends by now."

Moka giggled and stepped forward to stand in front of Rex. She had a shy blush on her cheeks and she averted her gaze. Rex couldn't help but think she was even cuter when she did it.

"Well…I'm not too good at making friends," Moka admitted. "And besides…"

"Besides what?" asked Rex.

"You've already let me suck you blood!" Moka smiled with a flush on her face, as she cupped it, trying to hide the blush on it. "You should be proud since your blood is just awesome! The texture, the aroma, the vitality, and there's even something in it I've never tasted before! Delicious!"

Rubbing his neck, Rex joked, "Geez, I never thought a friend would comment how great I tasted. I feel like a juice bag."

Moka giggled again. Taking part in the laughs, Rex and his new friend headed for the exit stairway. They still had to deal with some gawkers who fell for Moka on the spot, and started cursing Rex for his luck to hang out with such a cute girl.

"By the way, Rex," began Moka. "What kind of monster are you?"

He gulped but quickly remembered, "Isn't that against the rules?"

"Oh, I forgot! I had already told you I'm a vampire but I didn't know it was a rule here," she said.

"I'm a bit complex." he told her. Changing the subject, he looked to her, and commented aloud, "And, well, you don't look like a vampire to me."

"Oh, that's because of this," Moka said, as she lightly pulled her shirt open to expose a silver rosary with a red eyed gem in the center of it.

However, Rex gulped and blushed as he took notice of her cleavage. He stuttered and looked away slightly as he asked, blushing, "Um, what exactly am I supposed to look at."

"The rosary seal attached to my choker, silly!" she answered, pointing at the cross hanging from her choker. "If it gets taken off, my true form is released. And without it, I become a very scary vampire."

"I find that hard to believe," Rex laughed as he tried to imagine Moka being scary

"So Rex," Moka asked, as they got into the sunlight. "Where did you go to school anyway?"

"Oh, I went to a school called base back in America."

"So you went to school in the human world?" Moka tried to clarify.

"If you mean I went to school with humans, then yes," Rex nodded.

"Oh. Well I think human schools are the worst," Moka huffed.

When he heard that, Rex flinched at that, almost as if Van Kliess had shocked him in the chest. He looked away, kind of ashamed at what she had said. In honesty, after seeing this girl and meeting her, it was kind of understandable as to why she could view humans as monsters. Most of all humanity viewed E.V.O.s and others as horrifying evil creatures; this girl was evidence to the contrary, but would have been treated no differently. Basically, they would judge her before they got to know her. If that was the case, and she had an aversion towards humans, then…

"Rex?" Moka asked, seeing the look on his face. It looked like he had gotten depressed all of a sudden. This worried her so, as she reached out to lightly touch his shoulder to get his attention, "Rex, are you…?"

"I'll see you later," he quickly replied, and ran off, leaving her in worry and confusion.

As she saw his retreating form, she asked herself in a whisper, "But… why'd he leave?"

**After school** **at the main gates**

After school was over, and it was three in the afternoon, Rex had did a whole lot of thinking. Currently, he stood at the gate, with his backpack and duffel bag in town, but he also had on civilian clothing on as well. He wore a black T-shirt as well as his normal red and orange jacket. He also wore goggles as he left the school gorunds. He felt since it was after school, he didn't need the uniform. But what he had planned next, he really didn't need it afterwards, but still had the notion of packing it with him anyway.

He sighed sadly, as he looked at the school just one more time, "Sorry, Moka… but rather I leave than have you hate me later." And he turned to walk away.

"Rex!"

A voice cried out, making him stop in his tracks as he turned around. It was Moka, as she ran after him, after finally finding him, and stopped as the two were close enough. She looked at him as she sighed in relief, "Thank goodness, I found you were acting really weird when you left, so I…" but she stopped as she saw the bags, and looked in concern at him as she asked, "Rex? What are you doing with your bags?"

Rex turned around, not wanting to see her face at this point as he answered, "I can't go to this school, Moka." he then nearly lost his breath as she replied, "I'm… I'm going back home… to a human school."

"Huh?" Moka blinked. "A human school?" Her voice nearly froze.

"Yeah," Rex nodded. He saw how terrified at that answer, but replied, "It's not because of you, Moka. You're great and all, but I can't stay here… "

"Please, you can't!" she screamed out, as she ran to him. "You can't go to a human school! You just can't!" she grabbed onto his duffel bag, and tried to pull him back from leaving. But he pulled way, trying to get her to calm down. In truth, he had never pictured Moka being as frantic and scared as this. He may have known her for only a day, but this side of her was not something he pictured her to have.

He then noticed that as she held the back, while close to him the whole time, her hands were shaking with fear. He noticed it wasn't just because he said he was going to leave, but it was because he said he was going to a human school. Finally, after a moment of silence, Moka spoke again, but looked down at the bag, not ready to meet Rex's eyes, "I'm sorry, but you see… I just don't like humans very much. They can be cruel and mean. I know, because I attended human schools, all the way through Junior High."

Rex could only picture the whole thing as she explained it all. "All through middle school everyone ignored me. They made fun of me, and told me vampires and monsters didn't exist. I was so lonely, and felt so different from all of them. Eventually, I thought it would be better if I really didn't exist. I just hate humans!" her voice quivered at the memories of her school time in the human world. But then she looked up to him, as she smiled a little, "But then… but then I met you, Rex. And you said you didn't mind when I told you I was a vampire." Tears streamed down her eyes at that, as she wiped them away and smiled at him, "And for the first time in my life, I didn't feel so alone anymore."

"Hey, hold on there. Some humans may be jerks, but they aren't all bad." He finally spoke up.

"Huh?" Moka blinked. "How can you be sure? How do you know not all humans are bad?"

"Because…" Rex stopped himself for a moment, knowing full well what he was gonna say. But when he looked at her, he knew he had to tell her the truth. So taking a deep sigh, he didn't waste a split second until he told her his secret, "Because… I'm human."

"Wha-?" Moka gasped. "You? Human? H-how did… ?"

"Not exactly sure," Rex sighed. "I was put here by my brother."

"Bu …but-" Moka sputtered, looking at him in fear. She stepped back, almost avoiding him like he was a plague victim. "It can't be," she whispered, almost shaking with fear in learning he was a human, "It can't be true; you're lying. You have to be; no human could have gotten in here." But she stopped, as she looked in a calm state of shock, at the emotion that Rex had on his face. It was one of a saddened pain of rejection: something she was all too familiar with.

Rex sighed, knowing that Moka was having trouble accepting this. And knew full well she could never accept him at all. Sighing, he turned his back and began heading away from her.

"I guess that's my answer..." said Rex, as he waved back, looking at her with a sad smile planted on his face. "I just hope you don't hate humans forever." That was all he said before he vanished in the midst of the trees. Moka watched him go before her shoulders slumped and her eyes were trained on the ground.

Moka had been crying after Rex had run off. She had said such a horrible thing to her. Even if he was human, she wouldn't have cared. All she ever wanted was a real friend and…

She looked forward again, and ran after him. After a while, she had gotten pretty far in the forest, going after him. Moka was pushing pretty hard to catch up after him; considering he had a fifteen minute head start after her. She had to tell him that she didn't care if he was human or not, all that she cared about that he had accepted her for what she was. And after seeing him, knowing about him, she needed to accept him as well. She just hoped that the bus didn't pick him up in time.

She stopped in her tracks, as she heard footsteps and stopped in her tracks, hopefully, "Rex?"

It was not Rex, as she looked startled at who it was.

"Hey, babe," Saizou grinned in a sick and perverse way, "Miss me?"

Taking a step back, she gave a frowning smile, as she replied, "Sorry, but I'm busy now."

Saizou lunged forward and grabbed Moka by the arm. She shrieked and struggled, but Saizou was much stronger than she was in her disguise. Pulling her deeper into the woods he threw her against some tombstones before shedding his jacket. "Sorry," Saizou snickered as his body started to swell and his teeth began to sharpen. "I can never seem to hold my disguise when I get riled up."

Moka trembled in fear as Saizou's body grew armor boned ridges and his muscles bulged. She easily recognized what he was after his transformation had finished. Saizou's body grew nearly eight to nine feet in height, and his skin went from a human pink to a disgusting green as he grew ridges on his shoulders, chest, elbows, knees and his muscles bulged, with his fingernails and toenails grew sharp and covered in armored bone. She knew what he was, this guy was an orc, a rouge race of monsters, known to be sort of mutt monsters, who could change their bodies into weapons and possess abilities no other monsters ever had. They were mean creatures who didn't bow down to anyone, and would only do so… when they were killed.

She shivered in fear at this sight, until she heard the sound of a car horn…

**A while before at the** **bus stop**

"The hell," Rex sighed grimly as he leaned against a tree. "I can save the world from E.V.O.s but I can't keep anyone close." He stared down the road. "Maybe leaving this place is a better idea than sticking around. Even if I have the power of E.V.O.s, I can't really fit in at a place like this." he then sighed, allowing a sad smile to appear again, remembering the terrified expression Moka had when she learned the truth, "Besides, nobody is gonna miss someone."

He went to the bus stop, and looked at the bus schedule, before grimacing, "Aw, shit! I have to wait a month for my next ride? So much for that idea." He sighed as he scratched the back of his head, "Maybe if I stayed in my room for a month I'll be-" A sudden shriek pierced the air and Rex recognized that voice. "Moka!"

**Back in the Forest**

Saizou had a lot of time on her, messing around with her. She was slumped at the base of a tree, slightly shaking. She had been beaten pretty badly, but showed no bruises from his attacks. However, she was covered in what appeared to be slime, or rather saliva. Considering this jerk liked doing a good tongue job that was probably the case. However, at this point, he was trying to taunt her into changing into her true form, "Hey, c'mon babe. Transform. Why bother staying in human disguise?"

Moka had a little strength left in her, as she glared defiantly to him, "Well, for one thing it's a school rule." She then grimaced as she thought, 'And besides…. I can't pull the rosary that seals my powers off.'

"Hey, we're all monsters here, and besides, we're nowhere near school grounds," Saizou snickered as he lashed his tongue out, wrapping it around Moka's left leg. She screamed as he pulled her away, and slammed her back first into a tree trunk. The impact had knocked the wind out of her, as he let go of her, and she fell to the ground. She got on her hands and knees, in an attempt to get back up, but the impact had nearly taken her strength out in the process.

Seeing that she was nearly down for the count, he reached out to Moka with his large hand. "You're mine now."

She shivered in fear at this sight, until she heard the sound of a car horn.

"HEY DOUCHEBAG!" Rex snapped. Saizou looked up from where he was attempting to take advantage of Moka. There, he saw Rex charging at the orc on what seemed to be a floating motorcycle. He rammed into him head on as the cycle broke and Saizo was launched into a tree

"Hmph!" Saizou snorted, not taking the American seriously. "Weak attempt."

Rex frowned. "Last warning. Let her go now!"

"MAKE ME!" Saizou snorted.

"No Rex!" Moka cried, struggling against the large grip of Saizou. "Please run away! You're no match for him; he'll kill you!"

Rex ignored her as he was preparing himself.

Saizou was getting fed up with his kid lunged towards Rex. But before Saizo could reach him, he was blasted back by a huge ball of concrete from Rex's slam cannon. But with all Saizo's strength, he got up and flung him right through the forest, causing him to fall off the cliffside that led to the bus stop. Saizou looked down and saw Rex rolling down painfully, and just cackled aloud.

"HAHAHAHAHA! That may have hurt a bit, but it will take more than some dirt to stop me!" Saizou taunted aloud, "I can't tell if you're a monster or a mouse. You're just too pathetic!"

But then, a pink blur past him, as Moka shouted, "Rex!" and skidded down the cliff side, in an attempt to catch up with him.

Saizou growled as his teeth gritted, "She's still going after him? What a load of shit!" and went after them.

**Bus Stop**

Rex had crash landed forcefully on the ground and tried to slowly get up. Nothing was broken or damaged but he was in pain.. He slowly got back to his feet, as he rubbed his sore arm, "Next time Rex, use the punk busters."

"Rex!" Moka cried out, getting the boy's attention. She slid off the cliff, and immediately ran towards him to help him back on his feet. As she helped him steady himself, Moka looked to him in worry, "You're not hurt, are you?"

"Nothing that bad, just a bruised arm," he admitted. But then, he took notice as he heard Moka sob, "Hey, I told you, I'm alright. It's nothing too bad…"

"It's not that. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. About what I said to you, or how you must feel about me now," she confessed. She sniffled a little as she looked at him, "I guess monsters and humans are just too different to get along." She tried to dry her tears away, as she went on, "But still… even though I'm a vampire, the truth is all I ever wanted was a friend, even when I attended school back in the Human World. Whether it was human or monster, I didn't care." She smiled to him, but with a tear or two still shedding, "But now… I don't think it's impossible, not anymore."

When she said that, Rex couldn't help but smile, in both relief and to what she had said to him. He nodded to her, "Thanks Moka."

But their touching renewal of their friendship was cancelled, as Saizou slid down and landed. He growled as he shouted, "What the hell is this? Some kind of teen drama special? Cut out all the lovey dovey shit, Salazar, and get to fighting!" He pointed to the boy as he declared, "Frankly, I don't care if you can even put up a fight, I'll still snap you like a twig!"

Rex glared at the orc, and then broke away from Moka as he stood in front of her. Fearing he was gonna get hurt again, she pleaded, "Rex, please don't! He'll just end up hurting you again!"

"No, he won't," Rex confessed, "No this time."

He held up his both his arms, allowing both Moka and Saizou to get a good look at what was on there. Strange blue lines grew on his arms and legs. Rex's arms soon began to morph into his smack hands and his legs into the punk busters.

He grew a bit taller than Saizou's size.

"What the HELL?!" Saizou gasped in shock.

Moka gaped in complete amazement at what she was looking at. She couldn't believe that Rex was capable of changing his form like that. He had confessed that he was completely human, but how could a human do what she had just seen? She didn't think humans could change into giant four armed creatures. Whatever he was, she hoped that Rex would explain afterwards.

"It's time to cure you E.V.O.! When I'm done here, I'm sending you straight to providence!"

"What the hell is he talking about!?" Saizou roared, in confusion. "Don't know what the hell you are, but you're not stronger than me, and I'm not going to allow you to mess with my fun!"

"Truth be told, I fought bigger opponents than you," Rex confessed, as he got ready to fight in a tackling position, and smirked, "_Much _bigger."

**(Cue Rex's theme song)**

With a roar, Saizou charged with his muscled arms raised. Rex gripped his fists and charged with preparation to fight back. Saizou attacked first with his muscled fist. Rex blocked his attack and sent a roundhouse kick to his face. Saizou grunted and lost his breath before Rex punched him square in the chest. Rex landed on him and transformed back into his normal form. He put his hands to Saizo's chest only to find out he was free of nanites. "What the hell?" Saizou took the distraction and kicked Rex in the back. The E.V.O. twirled around, hoping to deliver a double swipe punch, but Saizou still dodged him.

For a moment there, Rex thought he wasn't gonna get him. But he remembered something that Six had taught him, when he started teaching him Martial Arts. He mentioned that if your opponent was faster, you would just have to anticipate their movements; in other words, know their movements from Point A to Point B. For a moment, Rex stopped for only a split second, as he saw Saizou stop in front of him, and saw him turning to the right. After seeing that, Rex shifted his arms back and sharply turned to the left, catching Saizou from behind.

He smirked, "Point A, meet Point B." and pulled all his arms back, punched Saizo in his chest as the force of his punch and Saizo's charge created more damage. The smack hands hit Saizou pretty hard as his whole body shriveled like being punched by Chuck Norris. It send the orc flying nearly thirty feet away, crashing into trees, knocking them downward, as well as shattering tombstones. Until finally, Saizou crashed into the rocky wall behind him.

The E.V.O. cracked his knuckles and anticipated the next attack. "Give up yet?" asked Rex with a smirk.

Saizou snapped as his eye twitched; he wasn't gonna let this foreigner beat him up like he was. "No…WAY!" Saizou snarled, before he charged at him, and unleashed a powerful uppercut into Rex's chin, knocking the alien back. Despite the E.V.O.'s invulnerability, that punch made him a bit disoriented as he staggered a bit. Seeing the weakness, the angry orc continued his attack by tackling Rex and smashing him into several tombstones and a tree. He then finally threw the E.V.O. towards a few tombstones, smashing into them as he saw the E.V.O. stagger to get his footing back up.

"Ugh!" Rex groaned, as he shook the stars out of his head. He glared at the ground, as he huffed, "Okay! Time to get serious!"

"Rex!" the voice of Moka cried out to him, before the girl in question dashed to his side.

"Huh? Moka?" Rex blinked. "Hey, you have to get back! This is dangerous stuff!"

"I don't care!" Moka cried out to him, "I just don't want you to get hurt!"

"It comes with the hero territory," Rex grunted as he began to get up. "Besides, I'm used to it."

As he was getting up, Rex's upper left hand missed its grip. Instead of grabbing a tombstone to help get up, he grabbed Moka's rosary. Oblivious to it, he pulled and with a loud metallic sound, the rosary came off cleanly.

"Huh?" Rex blinked as he looked at the cross in his second right hand. "Uh-oh."

Moka only had a moment in confusion, "The rosary… it came off?"

She then gasped before she was engulfed in a dark aura. Rex covered his eyes from the aura, and peaked through his fingers to see what was happening to his friend. What he was seeing was freaky to say the least. A swarm of dark bats engulfed her, almost shielding her from the outside world, as she suddenly began to transform before him and the orc. Her hair turned silver and her fangs became more pronounced. He body also seemed to fill out in more of an hourglass figure. As Moka seemed to become more aware, Rex could see that her eyes had turned red and slitted. The dark bats flew away, dissipating as the newly transformed Moka stood before the two hulking creatures, and glared dangerously all around them.

"It can't be," Saizou gasped. "The aura, these red eyes, the S-Class monster! The vampire!"

Rex gaped at his friend. It was like she was a completely different person now! Extremely hot… but dangerous at the same time. Boy, did he know how to pick girls.

As she looked around, she took notice of Rex, almost calmingly glaring at him as she spoke out, "So, I take it you're the one that broke the seal and released me?" she took in the sight of Rex, scanning him up and down, and Moka purred , allowing a small smile to appear, "Hmmm, how interesting. I don't think I've ever seen a monster like you before. an American?"

"Well, not exactly," Rex answered as he got to his feet. He then nervously asked her, not wanting to mess with her at all, "You want in on this fight? You sure look like you can handle yourself."

"If only you knew," Moka smirked. "I'll take him myself."

"Huh?" Rex blinked in shock at that, but asked in concern, "You sure about that? I mean…"

"Don't look down on upon me, Rex Salazar," Moka shot coldly. "After this, you have some explaining to do." Her eyes narrowed a bit as she shot out, "I detest liars."

"Hey, I didn't lie!" Red objected, holding his slam hands up in defense.

"You told my other self you were human," she accused, and pointed at him, "Right now, there's nothing human about you."

"Well…most of the time, I am," he answered with an embarrassed look on his face, scratching his left cheek, doing his best to avert her gaze.

She snorted, "Whatever. I'll deal with you later…" but pointed to the orc before them, "… after I deal with this trash." She began to hop in place, and then she stretched her arms. "It's been so long." She cracked her knuckles and flexed her fingers while popping her neck. "Looks like this might be a decent workout at least." She yawned a little. "Now, come on, orc. Didn't you want to want me?" she taunted.

"Don't mock me!" Saizou roared as he lunged at Moka, as he shouted, "Once I beat an S-Class Vampire, and take this Gaijin down a peg, my rep will go up! If I take you down, they'll say I'm the strongest!" His huge hand reached to grab Moka. The silver-haired vampire reached out and grabbed his finger, effectively stopping his assault.

"Ugh!" Saizou grunted, trying to move his arm.

"No way," Rex gaped.

"What's wrong? Didn't you want me?" Moka asked mockingly, her grip never flinching, even as Saizou struggled to break free from her. "Typical. All size and nothing else."

In a flurry of movement, Moka used a single kick which slammed into Saizou's head. The orc cried in pain as he was sent sailing through several trees with loud crashes. Rex was pretty sure that he had seen some of his teeth fly out of his mouth too. He could only blink at what he had seen Moka accomplish.

"Wow," he blinked. "She might be able to take on Van Kliess."

"Know your place," Moka growled at the downed orc.

She turned around and walked towards the E.V.O... just as Saizou got up and charged right at her. Sensing him coming, she was about to turn around and deliver another roundhouse kick. That is, until a large orange blur past her, and smacked Saizo back into the forest straight towards the school, screaming until finally, he crashed in the outskirts behind it.

Rex landed back on the ground, in a crouched position, as he huffed out, "See ya later muchacho."

But his small victory was over with, as he turned to nearly come face-to-face with the Inner Moka, despite the size difference between them. Even though crouched as he was, they were at eyelevel, and she was still glaring daggers at her. But it wasn't because he had stepped in. His entire body began to glow with blue lines as he returned to his normal form. Frowning, she started walking towards him, determined to get some answers.

"You have ten seconds to explain what you just did," Moka-sama frowned. "I suggest you use them wisely."

"R-right," Rex nodded. He transformed his arms into the smack hands. "This thing I can do with my body is because of nanites. You may not believe it, but they're microscopic technology developed by one of the smartest scientists, my brother. It gives people the ability to their form and look like a strange monster. I got lucky since I was injected with a more powerful nanite. I'm the last Exponentially Variegated Organism, E.V.O. for short, left since I supposedly cured them all."

Moka frowned slightly at him, her arms folded across her chest. Rex was slightly afraid that she would kick him like she did Saizou. Saizou's kick he could survive, but from her… he really didn't want to go through that. He felt relieved when she released a sigh.

She rubbed her temple as she spoke up, "Your tale sounds too farfetched to be true, but considering how humans believe monsters are not real, I have no room to talk." Moka frowned still, reaching out, as she grabbed her rosary.

Rex shrugged, "Sorry about the rosary. I didn't think it could easily break off like that. Though, with my smack hands, my strength isn't to question on."

"I'm guessing my other half neglected to tell you," Moka interrupted as she explained, "In all the years since the Rosary seal was placed upon me, no one, strong or weak, not even myself, has ever successfully broken the seal before." And then looked to Rex, as she smiled a little, "Except you." But her smile disappeared as she warned, "However, you made a good choice to watch over my other side. Don't screw up."

With that, Moka reattached her rosary to the chain. In a flash of light, her hair changed back to pink and everything about her softened back into the Moka that Rex knew. She was sleeping and falling, which Rex stopped by catching her.

"I have the strangest friends," Rex sighed.

**Back on Campus**

Rex had returned to the campus, carrying Moka in his arms, and took her to his room: the only sensible location considering he didn't know where hers was. She had rested comfortably on his couch, until she awoke, and saw Rex. Once she was fully awakened, he had decided to tell her the truth about his whole history. The day where of the explosion. How he got his powers and the adventures that followed after that discovery. In honesty, he thought the Moka he knew would have had the same reaction that the Inner Moka gave him. Though hers was a bit more in surprise than calm.

"So, you're like a cyborg?" Moka asked with some disbelief.

He chuckled "Kinda. The giant fists, the smack hands, are only one of my abilities. There's a whole lot more then those though. And each one's more different than the last." But then he looked to Moka as he asked, changing the subject, "So… you're okay? About me being a human?"

Moka was a bit taken by that question, but shook her head, and answered, "I told you, whether you're human or a monster, and it doesn't matter to me, Rex. You're the first friend I've had ever, and I don't want to lose that." She then asked, "What about you? Are you still going to leave the Academy?"

Rex sighed as he leaned back on the couch, and replied, "Well, I think waiting in here for a whole month for the bus to come back here would be tedious, and it would raise a whole lot more questions than before." He then smirked, "And, truth be told, I've seen stranger things or beings before vampires. I'm used to anything; this campus is just something I'll get used to before I graduate here."

She smiled brightly at his decision to stay here, and things seemed to patch up well. But Moka then shyly looked away as she blushed; a bit embarrassed about what she was going to ask next. "Can I see?" Moka asked curiously, "The other abilities you have?"

"Sure. Why not," Rex smiled. He stood up and activated his nanites showing her his other weapons and means of transportation.

Moka sat next to Rex and listened to him explain the various different abilities he could change his form into. She was happy to know that their friendship had been fixed. She was actually looking forward to seeing what kind of things were going to happen next. But more importantly, she was looking forward to what would happen next, as long as she was with him. And for Rex, he felt the same way, even if they didn't tell each other.

**The Next Day**

Rex, back in uniform, arrived at school with high spirits. Walking through the gate, he whistled a tune he'd heard from Bobo when it was Taco Tuesday. "Rex!" he heard and turned around to see Moka running towards him, "Good morning, Rex!"

"Oh, hey, Moka!" he waved. "Morning."

"Rex!" she shouted as she lunged at him, and then grabbed onto him in an embrace with him returning it… before biting his neck.

CHU!

"Awe come on!" Rex exclaimed as she began to drain him. Looks like his days in Yokai Academy wasn't such a boring place after all

**A.N. I know, it sounds like Alien Vampire. Trust me; the story is going to be completely different. I just needed some help starting this fic. Hope you enjoyed this.**


End file.
